A wide variety of medical devices such as catheters and guidewires have been developed. Medical devices such as catheters and guidewires can be used for performing intravascular procedures. These intravascular procedures have become commonly used in order to avoid more invasive surgical procedures. In some embodiments, a balloon is disposed at the end of a catheter or guidewire, and the balloon can be used for a variety of procedures. A number of different structures and assemblies for such balloon catheters and guidewires are known, each having certain advantages and disadvantages. However, there is an ongoing need to provide alternative structures, assemblies and methods.